


Sharpened Hearts

by Blueberry_Lords



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Video & Computer Games, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Lords/pseuds/Blueberry_Lords
Summary: From afar, the girl with ebony eyes and crimson marks watched the female with rose-colored cheeks. She was beginning to boil over, anger and possession controlling every thought. To kill all in her way was only a small price to pay. At the end of a bloodied tunnel awaited a beautiful love, acquired through force and pain.« Ayano Aishi X Fem!Senpai! Reader »





	1. I. Cuts

"Onee-chan!! It's time to get up!~", yelled the voice of younger boy standing in his sister's doorway. The boy was only one year younger than his elder sister, a first year. The female sleeping soundly in her light blue sheets and bed turned over groggily to face her brother. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with the bright smile and hazelnut eyes of her brother, Hanakõ. "C'mon Onee-chan. You're gonna be late for class. And you promised you'd walk with me today!", he pouted slightly while he tried rousing her from the bed. With a tired sigh, the older girl sat up and swung her (light/tan/dark) legs over the side of the bed. Smiling a bit, she nodded to Hanakõ in defeat, waking herself up. "Alright, alright. I'll be down in a second. Just let me change, yeah?", she told him and happily Hanakõ skipped from his sister's room and headed downstairs.

This was a rather typical morning for (Y/N) Yamada, a third year student at Akademi High School. Each morning she would be woken up by her younger brother, who loved her dearly. After that, she'd dress in her school uniform, do her hair, and head downstairs to grab breakfast and run off to school. Some mornings she would walk with Hanakõ, but would usually leave earlier to help some of the teachers.

This morning in particular, however, felt strange as (Y/N) walked down the sidewalk, Hana talking about anything  and everything under sun. "... And Kiri-san just ate the whole thing in front of the Basu Sisters! It was crazy!", Hanakõ went on until he noticed his sister wasn't paying attention. He puffed out his cheeks and began fuming at her. "(Y/N)!! Are you listening to me at all?!"  
Finally, she returned to the real world and acknowledged her brother. "What did you say Hana?" 

"So you weren't listening! That's so not cool, Onee-chan! You can't just ignore me..."

(Y/N) smiled sadly and embraced her frowning sibling in a tight hug. After a few seconds, she released the hug and held onto his shoulders, her (e/c) eyes staring into his. "Listen Hanakõ, I'm sorry I wasn't listening to you. I got distracted for a minute, but I promise I'll always be here for you, okay? Your big sis won't forget you."

The ebony-haired boy instantly perked up, a huge smile and a small blush dusted over his cheeks. "Thank you, Onee-chan! I won't forget you either!", Hanakõ saluted to his sister as he began to run ahead towards Akademi High.

(Y/N) chuckled as she passed through the school gate, the cherry blossoms falling all around her. A single flower landed in her hair. She decided to keep it there for the day. A few other students were walking in as well. Checking her watch, the time read 7:45 a.m. on Monday. With a content sigh, (Y/N) headed to her usual spot on the school roof.

After taking the few flights up, the third year made her way over to one of the benches, waving to the loner Kuu Dere, who smiled a bit in return. Taking her seat, she pulled a book from her bag and began to read while her favorite song played into her headphones. 

Yes, this was typical morning for (Y/N) Yamada. Head to school, sit on the roof, go to class then lunch, class once again and then to the photography club. Afterwards, she'd make the walk home alone.  
A schedule that never seemed to change, always following the clock. (Y/N) liked this little life she had, but secretly wished for a bit of action in her day. 

As the old saying goes, however, she should have been more careful with her wish making. Soon, someone new old make their way into her life. Someone who would stick to the background, doing all the dirty work for someone who didn't know they existed.

The time had seemed to slip by quick, when the school bell rang at 8:15, signaling that class would begin soon. Dusting her skirt, the young girl stood from her sitting position, gathered her things, and headed to her class on the first floor. While walking down the hallway, (Y/N) began to get lost in her own world again. Without noticing where she walked, she bumped into someone harshly, causing both of the them to fall over. (Y/N) stood up and rubbed her head, finally looking up to see who she had crashed with. 

Before her stood a slightly shorter girl with hair just as dark as her brother's; a nice dark shade of ebony, with hair on the sides of her head and held back by a ponytail. Her eyes were thunder cloud gray, deep and intense. The third year was stunned for a moment by the beauty in front of her, but quickly recomposed herself. She smiled and spoke in an apologetic tone.  
"I'm really sorry about that. I should have payed attention. You're alright, yes?"

The girl with ebony hair, didn't say a word, only nodding at her and keeping her eyes downcast to the floor. (Y/N) giggled a bit at how shy she seemed, causing the other girl to blush a bit.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I'm Yamada (Y/N), third year. What's your name?"

The other girl squirmed in her place a bit, still not looking up. She whispered out her name a few times before finally speaking up.

"A-Aishi Ayano... Second year..."  
"It's nice to meet you, Aishi-san. Sorry about bumping into you again. Maybe I'll see you around."

(Y/N) waved goodbye to Ayano and headed back down the hall to her class. She thought to herself about how cute the second year was. She looked forward to seeing her again. She finally made it to class 3-1, we're she brook her seat next to Saki Miyu. They talked as friends would until class started. Soon, Hana-sensei walked in and the teaching started once the 8:30 bell rang.

While (Y/N) was in her classroom, Ayano had just barley made it to class. She was still reeling from the incident in the hall. During the whole thing, Ayano could feel her heart beat rapidly. She'd never experienced something like that before. She realized then and there that (Y/N) Yamada was her Senpai. Ayano began to daydream about the upperclassman, seeing them together doing everything.  
Sadly, her happy though came to an end when she overheard some other students talking.

"Did you seen (Y/N)-san this morning? She looks great as usual!"   "I know. She's so cool."  
  "I heard someone was going to confess to her under the cherry tree behind school on Friday."  
"Seriously? I can't believe some people think that's true."   "I heard that Ruto-san likes hers. Ya know, the Occult Club leader."

After that, Ayano tuned out the gossip group. Someone was in love with her Senpai?? She couldn't stand for that to happen. Ayano knew that she had to do something. No matter what it took. She planned to get rid of anyone who stood in the way of her love (Y/N) Yamada, by any means. 

From that day on, both the lives of Ayano Aishi and (Y/N) Yamada would change. Bloody battles for a single person would ensue. A battle of Sharpened Hearts.

¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤

Bloody hell. Chapter one is done. I've never put so much into one part before. I hope you appreciate this, cause I did enjoy writing it. Stay tuned for the next part, whenever that is. Thanks for following the development of Sharpened Hearts. Byyyyyyeeee.  
\- Blueberry_Lords (　^ω^) ❇


	2. Hit me up, tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need a bit of help and few suggestions. Also, a few requests for other stuff.

Good day, ladies and gentlemen. The Blueberry has reported for duty. I'm here in the first A/N type thing to let you know my progress:

There has been progress. Chapter 2 will be up in the next few days.

 

Along with that, if anyone would be willing to proofread the next chapter, I'd really appreciate it. But you can't leak anything. I want to keep it a surprise. Just PM me on here or my wattpad, which is where I do like all my writing. 

I would also be down for any requests. I'm open to pretty much anything, so just let me know. Again, PM me for that okay?

Finally, my plan for the story is to sorta make each chapter like a mini drabble for the male rivals that will include Ayano at some point. Her position of where she comes in will change, but she'll still be the main love focus.

That's about it for now. I've been working on Chapter 2 for a few days now and I'm really trying to make it good. So just hold strong, yeah. I'll see you guys later.

\- Blueberry Lords (*˘︶˘*) P.S. Tell me how to bold and italicize cause I'm a newb.


	3. II. Cobwebs and Catacombs

The school bell rang at 1 p.m., signaling that lunch was beginning. Students eagerly shuffled from their seats when their teachers dismissed them, quickly grouping with their friends and heading to the courtyard to eat. Along with the hustle of students, Saki Miyu, Kokona Haruka, and (Y/N) Yamada were walking casually down the hall and speaking about usual highschool things. The three females were close friends, going over to each other's houses, spending school nights studying together, and enjoying weekends together.

Usually the trio would sit together for lunch and enjoy the cherry trees while eating and talking. Today, however,   
(Y/N) excused herself from her two friends. They looked confusedly at her and questioned as to why. With a smile she explained that she was meeting someone on the school's roof to discuss a project for their history class. The girls expressions changed to ones of ease with the new information.

"Right. The Mythos project is due in a few weeks. Kokona and I haven't even decided what we're gonna do!", Saki explained while thinking on the subject. She and Kokona were partners for the project and would have had (Y/N) along as well, but it was only two to a group. Though they were disappointed at first, (Y/N) easily found another partner to team up with.

"You're always so good with projects, Yama. I wish I could keep up with you..."

Kokona let out a defeated sigh and hung her head. Saki smiled sympathetically at her friend and pat her back. (Y/N) told Kokona to try and study a bit harder so she'd eventually get better in school. The encouragement from her friend seemed to instantly improve Kokona's mood; she now held an expression of invigoration and a burning desire lingered in her eyes. She immediately hugged her friends, and in one swift motion, waved goodbye to (Y/N) and threw Saki over her shoulder. Unexpectedly, she took off running with an extremely confused Saki squealing for help.  
~~~~~~  
After the take off of her friends, (Y/N) headed up to the school roof. She and her partner had set a meet up time during lunch, so she still happened to be early for it. She proceeded over to her usual bench and pulled out her book from this morning and her bento. She immediately began eating and reading all at once. It had become such a normal thing that it only seemed like second nature. (Y/N) continued eating, skimming through the pages, and eating again. She had a well worked out rhythm but was suddenly stopped when a timid voice broke through to her. 

Looking up from her book, (Y/N) observed a tall, dark haired boy with dark circles under his eyes standing before her. His hair came down to his shoulders and was kind of messy. He had a faint blush on his cheeks, giving off a shy and reserved vibe to anyone around him. This young man happened to be a member of the Occult Club, more accurately, the leader of said club. Most students seemed to avoid him due to his love for demons and rituals. However, he was good friends with the girl sitting before him. She smiled up at him, and he gave a ghost of a smile to her as well and went to sit next to her.

"I'm glad you could make it, Oko. I'm really excited for this project. It's even better because we haven't hung out in a while. This will be a great chance to catch up!", beamed the female as she talked to her friend. Oko smiled a bit more and nodded to her words. He wasn't really one for conversation, but always said more than a few words when speaking to (Y/N). "M-Me too. The Kitsu Catacombs a-are supposed to be s-some of the oldest in the world. I-It should be g-great...", he stuttered out with a bit of excitement in his voice. The two were doing a project on myths and folklore for their history class. They had decided on visiting the local museum since a new exhibit had gone up. It seemed only right for this to be the topic. It was an added bonus for Oko since he could observe some old summoning circles there.

Admittedly, Oko was sure his heart would leap out of his chest at any moment. If it wasn't obvious by now, Oko was had a crush on (Y/N) Yamada. The (Y/N) Yamada. For some reason, she had become friends with him of all people. Others usually called him "creepy" or "strange" because of his hobbies. (Y/N), however, was far more accepting of it and even watched him and his club members a few times in their failed attempts. She always encouraged him to keep trying, even if it seemed fruitless. He eventually became hooked on her. When he saw that she didn't have a partner for the project, it was nothing less than a miracle. 

As lunch was drawing to a close, Oko and (Y/N) planned to go to the catacombs today once school was out. She would be responsible for taking the pictures and putting everything together, while he would write out the information and any observations he happened to make. Once the tasks had been agreed on, (Y/N) squealed a bit happily. Seeing the bright, pure smile of the girl he liked made him the happiest person on earth. Even the blush on his face flared darker than usual. When (Y/N) turned to him, she instantly thought something was wrong. Worriedly, she placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright, Ruru? Your face is so much redder than usual."  
"U-Um.. oh... Yes, I-I'm fine. No need to w-worry..."

Ruru. A wonderfully horrid nickname he had received from the girl. It was the cheesiest thing he had ever heard, but he couldn't help but love it. It was just for him coming from her lips. He wouldn't have it any other way. As she continued her examination despite Oko's protest, the school bell rang. Students started heading back to class, and the pair did the same. They went their separate ways, (Y/N) waving as Oko only nodded in return.

(Y/N) made it to her next class with a few minutes to spare. She took a seat up front, as she would do for any other class. While waiting, she once again pulled her book from her bag and resumed where she left off. This particular book was about murder mystery in a hospital. It seemed kinda ironic that a place for healing would be the site of deaths, but that's what made it interesting.

As (Y/N) continued reading her book, students were pouring into the classroom and going their seats. The once quiet room filled with chatter. She didn't mind the noise, but found herself being pulled away from the book when she noticed someone in particular walk in. A smile made its way onto her face as she called over & waved to them.

"Hey, Aishi-san! I didn't know you had this class."

Ayano had walked into the room with her head hanging low, but was startled at someone calling to her. She rarely talked to anyone so for (Y/N) to casually call over to her was a surprise. A nervous blush erupted onto her face as she stood paralyzed in her spot. (Y/N) rose from her desk and began to approach the younger girl.

When Ayano peeked from her hands to see, she squeaked when (Y/N) stood right in front of her. This was nerve racking sight to the second year. Her senpai was actually talking to her. She must have been dreaming, or having a nightmare. Either seemed far more realistic than what was actually happening.

"Aishi-san? Are you listening to me?? Hello...?"   
"H-Huh? Hi, Y-Y-Yamada-senpai..."  
"What's wrong? You seem so out of it. I didn't know we had this class together. You're gonna sit next me, alright?"

This was not happening. This was just some trick being played on Ayano, right? Her senpai, THE (Y/N) Yamada, was pulling her towards the empty desk right next to her own. The fact that she was even holding her hand for a short minute sent Ayano's head spinning. This was going to be an interesting class period...

¤~~~~~~~¤

Well, for now, part two is done. I wasted too much time and this already over a thousand words. The last of this will come out soon, I hope. For now, you all deserve this. Thanks for waiting so long. See ya in a bit!  
\- starr boii


End file.
